


Mother's Love

by Havoka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lactation, Mommy Kink, Other, Reader Insert, back at it again ruining the Overwatch fandom with my gross kinks, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoka/pseuds/Havoka
Summary: It’s so nice to have a mother figure to take care of you after a long, hard day.





	

A long day of training with Pharah has you completely worn out by nightfall. Captain Amari doesn’t cut even rookies like yourself any slack, and you’re sore all over from a day of running, sparring, lifting weights, and shooting a heavy rifle. When you retire to the watchpoint chambers for the night your muscles are aching.

On the way to your room you pass a door painted a cheery yellow. You pause outside of it. Maybe it isn’t too late to get a little healing done…

You knock softly on the door. It takes only a moment for the door to open, at which point you’re greeted by an exuberant blonde woman with a smile that warms you like sunlight.

“Hello there!” Angela clasps her hands together.  “How was your training?”

“Good,” you reply a bit shyly. “Um, I’m kind of tired out though.”

“Oh, I’m not surprised. Fareeha is notoriously tough on trainees.” She looks you up and down. “You aren’t hurt, are you?”

You shift your weight a bit. “I’m kind of sore.”

Angela’s expression shifts from joviality to slight concern. “Oh, sweetie. Come in, I’ll patch you right up.”

You step inside Angela’s bedroom and close the door softly behind you. You’ve heard rumors of the mysterious Mercy giving “special treatment” to rookies, but no one would ever elaborate on just what that special treatment exactly was.

Her bedroom looks just as you expect it to. Even at night it is brightly lit, clean white walls reflecting soft yellow light from overhead recessed lighting. The bed is large and plush and loaded with brightly-colored pillows and blankets. The walls are lined with computer monitors, which Angela powers off as you enter. In the far corner her Valkyrie suit floats suspended in a tube-like charging area. Her Caduceus staff sits mounted on the wall behind it, giving off a soft, almost ethereal glow.

Angela waves you over to her bed. “Take a seat, honey. I’ll make you feel better.”

Sitting on Angela’s bed feels oddly…intimate. You sit on the very edge, feeling a slight blush crawl up your cheeks as you catch a whiff of Angela’s scent from the blankets.

“So, my dear,” Angela purrs as she takes a seat beside you on the bed, “what aches you?”

“Um…” You can still feel yourself blushing as she watches you with concern in her eyes. “My arms hurt a little.”

Angela settles her dainty hands on your forearms and lightly caresses them, spawning goosebumps up your arms. A slight giggle escapes you as she accidentally hits a ticklish spot on your upper arm. She smiles at your laughter, but is careful to avoid that spot while massaging your achy limbs.

You find yourself wondering why she isn’t using her staff to heal you like you’d seen pictures of her doing on the battlefield. In fact, here in her bedroom she seems so much more human than in those glorious images. Her soft blonde hair is pulled into a casual ponytail, and she is dressed in a simple white t-shirt and yoga pants. In fact she almost kind of looks like a mom. The thought helps to put you at ease and make you slightly less nervous at being around the fabled Mercy in the flesh.

“I like to take extra-special care of the new recruits here,” Angela says. “I see them sort of like my children.”

She draws you a little closer to her. Her arms slide down to your waist, and then she pulls you close to her chest. One hand then lifts to push a lock of hair out of your face.

“Will you allow me to give you my special treatment?”

You swallow nervously. “O-of course, Miss Ziegler.”

Her serene smile grows. Before you know what’s happening she’s taking her shirt off, revealing a cute white bra with a tiny bow in the middle.

“Um–uh–” Your throat dries up as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, then casts it aside on the bed. Her small but shapely breasts bounce slightly as she chuckles and tosses a loose bit of hair over her shoulder.

Your eyes grow wide with a mix of fear and slight arousal. “M-Miss Ziegler, I–I’m–”

“Shh.” Angela places a hand on the back of your head and, with surprising strength, guides you toward her exposed chest. You make a tiny squealing sound as your mouth makes contact with her flesh. Her nipple hardens against your lips. “Open wide for Mummy,” she whispers. “She’ll take care of you.”

 _Mummy?_ You hesitantly open your mouth. Angela pushes herself in. You close your lips around her nipple, and uncertainly begin suckling from her breast.

Angela leans back against the headboard of her bed, pulling you onto her lap. She runs a hand through your hair encouragingly as you suckle. To your surprise, after a few seconds you begin to taste something on your tongue. It’s delicate and creamy, almost like…milk. You realize quickly that milk is in fact dribbling into your mouth. It’s good, actually really good. Delicious, even. You can almost feel your aches and pains melting away as you drink up Mummy’s–er, Angela’s–milk.

You know from your prior research of Overwatch that Angela’s body is infused with nanobiotics that allow her to recover from almost any injury at an inhuman speed. Perhaps those nanobiotics transfer to her milk, you ponder as you continue to drink. Your cautious tastes of her healing milk soon turn to greedy gulps. It’s delicious, and it’s making you feel so much better. Angela seems to be enjoying it as well, if her heavy breathing and quiet sighs of satisfaction are any indication. At one point she leans down and plants a gentle kiss on the top of your head. You gaze up into her eyes, her soft, beautiful eyes. You notice tiny laugh lines in their corners, the result of a lifetime of lifting people up with smiles and laughter. You feel the edges of your mouth curve upward around your mouthful. Miss Mercy really _is_ an angel.

Angela arches her back, pushing herself deeper into your mouth. You suckle eagerly, draining every last drop from her that you can manage. A soft moan escapes her, and under her breath she murmurs, “Mummy loves to take care of her children.”

The more you drink your fill of Mercy’s milk the more you start to feel a bit of an odd, fuzzy feeling in your head. Your pain is a world away now. You huddle on Mummy Mercy’s lap while she holds you and kisses your forehead and whispers how good you are, how much she loves you.

After a while she asks, “Are you feeling better, sweetie?” You nod, your eyelids drooping slightly. You feel nice and sleepy and full now. Your head is still pleasantly buzzing. You wonder if it has to do with hormones in Mercy’s milk or something. You feel as though you don’t want to leave her safe, maternal embrace. The outside world is so callous and cold. Mercy’s lap is warm and comforting.

She seems to take note of your heavy eyelids. “Are you tired? You can take a nap in Mummy’s bed if you’d like.”

The thought is very appealing. You wouldn’t have to get up and walk all the way to your room across the base. You could just go to sleep in the safety and comfort of Angela’s bed.

Angela’s smile grows as you release her breast from your mouth and ask if it would really be all right to nap in her bed for a while. She giggles, then reaches out and blots away a droplet of milk from your chin. “Of course! I offered, did I not?”

And so you crawl under the covers, basking in the scent of Mummy Mercy’s shampoo infused into her pillow, cuddling up under her array of blankets. She draws the blankets up to your chin and tucks you in, then leans down to give you a quick kiss on the forehead. Her bare breasts brush your arm as she does so, and a few more droplets of milk bead on her flesh. Your eyes drift to them, and she immediately notices. With a little laugh, she asks, “Are you still hungry?”

You grin sheepishly. Angela responds by lowering herself down to you and letting you drink from her once again. The warm liquid settles pleasantly in your stomach. With a contented sigh, you snuggle up under Angela’s blankets and let your eyes drift shut.

It’s so nice to have a mother figure to take care of you after a long, hard day.

* * *

 

Angela is working on her computer, letting the newest rookie slumber peacefully in her bed, when someone knocks hard on her door. She immediately glances to the bed. Thankfully the rookie seems undisturbed by the harsh noise. With a sigh, she rises to her feet and answers the door.

She’s met by a pair of breasts directly at her eye level. She quickly lifts her gaze to Fareeha’s eyes instead, the other woman standing a full head taller than her. “Fareeha? What are you doing here?”

Fareeha is attempting to appear commanding, but in a tank top and sleep shorts it’s a nigh impossible feat. She makes a face at Angela, somewhere between curiosity and suspicion. “What’s this ‘special treatment’ all the rookies are always talking about?” she says. “I saw you invite the newest one in earlier.”

Angela folds her arms, a tiny smirk curving her lips. “Miss Amari! I can’t break patient confidentiality.”

Fareeha attempts to steal a glance around Angela. Angela steps to the side, blocking her view.

“Is the rookie still in there with you?” Fareeha asks.

Angela’s smirk evolves into a full smile as she lays a hand on one of Fareeha’s muscular arms. “If you are really _so_ curious, Miss Amari, I’d be willing to give you a demonstration of my treatment. In your own chambers.”

She can see the uncertainty in Fareeha’s face, but the other woman’s stubbornness ultimately wins out. “Yeah. Show me.”

Angela chuckles as she leads Fareeha away.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day at training Pharah refuses to make eye contact with anyone, especially the rookie from the day before


End file.
